guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stygian
Bad name... Suggest Stygian Demon or Stygian Creature. --Karlos 07:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Agreed, except it should be Stygian demon or Stygian creature (ULC!). :p Or how about Stygian minion? Or Stygian hordes Or Stygian children (of Dreadspawn Maw)? -- 07:54, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I don't see anything wrong with it. You have Corsair, Awakened, Margonite, Stone Summit and the list goes on for each subspecies. No naming scheme is worked around its parent species, or Awakened would be Awakened undead, Margonites would be Margonite demon, Corsairs would be Corsair human, etc, etc. Coincidently, looking through the page histories of my examples, Tetris created Corsair article and Karlos created Awakened article. :P — Gares 09:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) :I don't see the problem with Stygian personally... --Lemming64 09:28, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::Gares has a point. There are quite a few species named by an adjective: Awakened, Celestials, Forgotten, Afflicted, Sickened, ... :::Nouns like Corsair / Margonite / Stone Summit are clearly a different matter though. The difference is that Stygian is an adjective that is not reserved for Stygian creatures. Stygian Veil, Stygian weapons, ... you get the idea. "Corsair" means just that, Corsair. Any terms starting with Corsair are derived from Corsair. :::Nevertheless, I'd say overall there is little room for missunderstanding, and I wouldn't mind much to keep the article with the current name. Disambig notes should cover the potential cases. -- 09:44, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::I always have a point, though sometimes it's not that sharp :P ::::I have to respond to the grammatical examples Tetris brought up, not so much for debate, but I have to comment for the heck of it ;) From my understanding, in this discussion all beginning words in an enemies name are nouns acting as adjectives. The words placed in front of the actual noun (italized), Afflicted Ritualist, Corsair Seer, Margonite Reaper, and Stygian Recurve Bow for example, are nouns. These words act like adjectives, but in a grammatical sense, they are nouns. ::::And I agree that there will be little if no misunderstandings. I haven't seen a case of the Forgotten species and Nightfall end game Forgotten weapons or the Celestials and Category:Celestial items causing a big problem, though the former pits an article against a category, so that may not be a valid example in this discussion. — Gares 11:34, 4 December 2006 (CST) I cant remember the name of the Greek Underworld, or even if it has a special name, BUT Hades is its ruler (like Grenth is), not its name. Gecko 10:06, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Hades is both the name of the underworld of greek mythlogy and its ruler. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) :tartarus Condition checking These monsters(except the golems) are immune to bleeding, poison and disease. They are vulnerable to burning for sure. But I need a confirmation: Are they vulnerable to: Blind, crippled, dazed, Deep Wound, and weakness? --Icyangel Strawberry 05:50, 1 April 2007 (CDT)